Meeting The Predator
by x.suki-desu.x
Summary: Yuri Moretti is being sent to Japan to seduce the Vongola 10th Generation Boss. But instead she falls for someone else. Will her love be realised, or will her father call her back to Italy to marry some other random influential guy?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Yuri POV**

_Out the window, the drifting clouds. The lonesome clouds. Stuck up here by themselves, guarded from other people. Somehow that reminded me of my heart. Not letting anyone closer, always keeping up walls and people out. What else could I do? The only thing I knew how to do was run away, after that day I swore off love. I let out a long and meaningful sigh…_

My father was sending me to Italy to observe the new Vongola boss, and possibly 'seduce' him so that our two families could merge together and become a very famous mafia family. Oh, you were wondering who I am? Well I am Yuri Moretti, the second child, only daughter of Tony Moretti, the head of the Moretti family. We were a well known mafia family, and now my father was sending me off to Japan. I really liked Japan, and my mother was from there (making me half Japanese and half Italian) but I didn't really like the reason I was being sent there. Being the only daughter, of course naturally I was to be married off to some influential person in the mafia world, but I don't think I really wanted that. But I knew better than to argue with my father, so here I am on a private plane on the way to Japan.

Looking outside of the window, at the clouds once again I softly sighed. I didn't really want to go Japan and meet the Vongola boss. I'm not saying I didn't want to go to Japan. Japan was a great place and it'd be nice to get away from home for a while, away from all the stress. After all, my older brother was still on his honeymoon so the household was in a commotion. The reason I didn't want to go was, the Vongola boss, well he would have to be extremely scary and unsocial. I kind of felt jealous at that time. My brother got to marry someone he loved, and here I was stuck having to seduce some strong, scary guy. Closing my eyes, just hoping that everything would end well, I drifted off into a sweet, mindless dream. I awoke when we landed in Japan, and as I stepped out of the plane, I was greeted by fresh, crisp air. It wasn't as cold as it was in Italy, but after sitting for so long inside a warm plane, it felt freezing to me.

As I walked around inside the airport, I noticed many people staring at me. It must've been my blonde hair. It must've been unusual to see a blonde head around in Japan, I suspected they all had black hair. How I was very wrong. But somewhere deep inside, I knew the real reason they were staring.. They were all staring at me, because although I was small and cute like a primary school student and I had a very childish face, I had developed in other areas. I was actually a high schooler, that's why. Sometimes I cursed my appearance. I looked, very weak, and that was a bad trait amongst the mafia. Regardless of how strong I actually was (I was pretty damn strong despite my looks) people regarded me as weak and needing to be protected. And because I was small and cute and looked weak, many other mafia families wanted me as the heir's bride. And of course they would target me, so I had to be followed by bodyguards everywhere.

Ignoring all the stares I got, including the perverted stares (stupid lolicons) I continued walking towards the exit. I could just see it from here despite my lack of height and frankly I wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. I was used to being stared at, but usually I wasn't alone. I wasn't really used to walking alone, as my bodyguards would normally follow behind me. Their absence however made me feel free and much happier. I could do whatever I wanted without anyone watching me all the time. Elated, I forgot to pay attention to where I was walking, resulting in me accidentally bumping into someone. 'Ah scusa' I quickly said, forgetting to speak Japanese. Expecting a confused person to reply in Japanese, I was very surprised when someone fluently replied 'Guardalo' although this was said in a very cold voice.

**Hibari POV**

I was walking along the airport, preparing to pick up a very important leader for the school when something bumped into me. Normally nothing bumped into me. People would steer clear of me after they saw my face. It was actually very convenient when you were walking around. It was also convenient when you didn't want to be disturbed at all, doing whatever you wanted. However the person who bumped into me quickly said sorry in Italian, and on instinct I replied 'Watch it' in Italian as well. Then looking down to inspect the brave person who dared to bump into me, I saw a small, young looking girl with long, blonde wavy hair. Seeing as it was a young child judging from her face (or at least that's what I thought at the time) I let her scurry away. However she wasn't even moving at all. I didn't have much time to waste though, so I just walked around her, towards the arrivals area to pick up the school's prestigious visitor.

**Yuri POV**

I stood there not moving. I don't know who this guy was, but he was really hot. He was kind of mean though. He perfectly fitted my idea of what the Vongola boss would be like. And he seemed like a very strong fighter. If he really was the Vongola boss then I wouldn't mind marrying him . Haha I was joking. Although I can't deny I was physically attracted to him, I wanted someone who would be kind and nice to me all the time. Someone who would treasure me and treat me gently. Someone who cared. I had a feeling that that guy would constantly ignore me and just pretend I didn't exist. In the first place, I wouldn't be able to get near him. My heart would break under such pressure. Being around someone that cold and indifferent just reminded me of him. I'd sworn off love, especially to people like him. I don't even know how I managed to bear being around him. That son of a…

Silent reminiscing about the past, and that guy I had run into, I continued walking to the exit. When I got there I began looking around for a taxi. After I managed to hail one (which wasn't really that hard since I happened to stand out with my brightly coloured hair), I asked him to take me to the house where I would be staying. It was where my mother used to live, and my father had bought it as soon as she had died. I like to think of it as a way to remember my mother. It showed that he truly loved and cared for her, no matter how much time he didn't spend with her. Thinking about mum made me feel really sad, but I knew she was in a better place and that's what really mattered to me. I was just glad that my father hadn't remarried after her death. If that happened I might've gone crazy and tried killing everyone. I seriously could and possibly might have. When I got to the house, it was already somewhat late so I just unpacked all my stuff and got ready to go to sleep.

I would be attending Namimori High tomorrow, along with the 10th generation boss of the Vongola. I didn't know anything about him, apart from his name being Sawada Tsunayoshi. I knew that it'd be a tough job. As the heir to the Vongola surely he would have many ladies surrounding him. I wasn't even sure I knew how to seduce anybody, seeing as I had a very childish face. My body was of a woman, my face of a child. What a life I had. Remembering that guy from the airport one last time, I drifted off, thinking about the next day at school. I wasn't sure what I was in for, but I was kind of looking forward to going to a school where nobody knew your family and nobody feared you.

Hibari POV

I slammed open the door to my room. The person I was meant to pick up hadn't even arrived, so I was stuck waiting for a long time. That is until I gave up and got out of there. I guess I'd just have to work off my anger the next day. Closing my eyes to fall asleep, that little girl who had bumped into me flashed across my eyes. I don't know why I thought of her. She was a child. I mean despite me only liking cute or strong people and animals, I couldn't be physically attracted to a child could I? Blasphemy. I was not an old perverted man with a thing for lolicon. I was just shocked with her bright blue striking eyes. They seemed unfit on such a small girl's face. Like she held a lot of wisdom and knowledge in them. Like she'd been hurt before and now made a wall to protect herself. I was thinking too deeply into this. She was just a child. To hell with it. I'd go bash some student tomorrow to forget about her.

I'm not sure whether to continue this or not. I will if it gets good responses. Also this is the prequel to my M-rated oneshot 'The Predator and his Prey'. Do check it out :)


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. **

**Yuri POV**

The next morning I woke up, feeling very refreshed, but at the same time somewhat nervous. What if I didn't fit in? What if I failed in seducing the infamous Sawada Tsunayoshi. These worried thoughts filled my mind making me anxious and fearful of what could happen at school.

Back in Italy I went to a private school for students part of mafia families, and since everyone feared my family I had no worries about having people to hang out with. But this time, I was in a foreign country where nobody knew my name (which in itself was a good and bad thing).

Making friends would be difficult, especially when I look like a child. And I didn't really want to go near too many guys. The Japanese were nice people, but I found lolicons kind of weird and worrying. I decided I still had lots of time left until school started, so I'd try to calm myself whilst getting ready. I put my uniform on (it felt very stiff and new).

My uniform was the winter one, and it was a long sleeve blouse with a grey and red striped cuff. The collar was also grey and red striped, as was the tie. The skirt was grey with a single red stripe at the bottom, and was considerably short. I wore a grey blazer, and a grey jumper as it was very cold.

Deciding whether to wear knee high socks, thigh high socks or plain black stockings proved to be very difficult. Back in Italy it wasn't this hard to decide, we didn't even get a choice. I decided to wear grey thigh high socks with a red stripe.

From the uniform, I could tell that the school colours were red and grey. From what I was told, I would be part of the youngest year in the high school. Although normally I'd be in the middle grade of high school, apparently Japanese children also attended middle school, making this my first year of high school.

I then quickly moved onto cooking. I decided on a simple meal, something that I could also pack and take to school. After I finished packing, I decided to go for a nice walk since I was half an hour early anyways. It would help me to get used to the area. Who knew how long I would be here for?

_At the Same Time_

**Hibari POV**

I woke up in an even worse mood than normally. That short blonde kid was even in my dreams. She was a kid for god's sakes. But in my dreams, all I could see was her crying as some shadow thing walked away from her. Seriously I was getting pissed the longer I thought about it.

Why the hell was I dreaming about a little kid, and what type of b*stard would walk away from a child. Even I, wouldn't abandon a child. But an adult I'd never even look back. Suddenly I had a rush of anger all over again.

Someone's going to die today. At that thought I smirked. Just picking up my blazer, I put it on. (I went to sleep with my uniform on yesterday) I then flew out the door, ready to discipline some students, maybe even commoners. I didn't care who really, anyone who was dirtying the Namimori School would be punished.

However, who would come to school half an hour before it starts? The only way I'd get an answer would be to check school. These thoughts were easily discarded because as soon as I entered the gates I spotted somebody. The herbivore was wandering around aimlessly. First victim.

**Yuri POV**

Walking along the road to school, I took in the beautiful scenery. Japan surely was a beautiful country. I kept wondering around until I reached the school. When I walked through the school gates, I could faintly trace the outline of two people.

Most likely two guys. Wanting to know what was happening (curiosity comes in the package when you're part of a mafia) I slowly snuck towards them. Being accustomed to sneaking around and hiding, I unconsciously stood behind a tree, far away enough not to be noticed yet close enough to see everything clearly.

Looking on at the scene, I saw only one person. However this person was beat up however he seemed quite calm about it. Shocked, I went over to tend to him.

Talking to him, I found that he was a really nice guy and the only reason he had been bashed up was because 'Hibari' whoever that was, was the disciplinary committee head and had a tendency to beat anyone up whom he thought was 'breaking rules'.

I finally realised to ask his name, and was totally blown away. He was Sawada Tsunayoshi. I was expecting someone mean, someone strong looking. Not someone who just got beaten up and was still acting quite calm and happy.

Suddenly I was grabbed back by someone. He was yelling at me, thinking that I had bashed up his 'Juudaime' up. Tsuna-kun (he said I could call him that) quickly pulled him off me, explaining what I had actually done.

The guy who had so rudely pulled me back (I think his name was Gokudera) suddenly let go of me and apologised, although he sounded very reluctant in doing so. Ignoring him, I turned to Tsuna-kun and asked him if he could show me around the school.

I felt bad seducing someone this nice looking, but I had to and my first step would be getting closer to him. Touring the school and talking with him, I could easily tell Tsuna-kun was very kind and didn't really want to part of the mafia.

I continued going around the school with him until the bell rang, and then he took me to class. We were in the same class. Coincidence much? Or could it be my family's influence. Whatever it was, I felt somewhat glad because it meant I already had at least one friend in my class.

Tsuna-kun was really nice and that got me thinking I wouldn't mind being married to him. But then standing up the front of the class and introducing myself, I saw Tsuna-kun staring at this orange haired girl. The look in his eyes gave him away. He loved her.

Although I didn't have romantic feelings for him, it somehow pained my heart to know he liked someone else. If she liked him back, then I'd be a relationship wrecker. I didn't want that at all. Plus the orange haired girl looked very sweet and nice. I really wanted to be friends with her.

**Hibari POV**

When I escaped after bashing that herbivore, I saw her. That small blonde girl. And she was wearing our uniform, with the first years bow. She was 16. But really, she had nothing to do with me, except that she owed me. She disturbed my disciplining session and she bumped into me.

I guess I'd be visiting her for a little disciplining some time soon. I couldn't wait. I knew that somewhere I wanted to get to know her. She was small and cute, just the type I liked, but I would ignore it. Girls were a hassle.

Turning back to the front, I noticed the teacher had stopped talking. I decided to walk out. No one would defy me, and plus I had some things to do. First I'd find out more about this little girl. School files were easy to get access to.

**Yuri POV**

After introducing myself, the teacher assigned me to my seat. I was sitting near Tsuna-kun and right next to the orange haired girl. Kyoko she said her name was. Kyoko-chan she insisted I call her. Maybe high school in Japan wouldn't be so bad.

Sitting there and just talking with Kyoko-chan, I felt that she and Tsuna-kun were two very nice people, and they seemed very compatible. They also seemed to be on pretty close terms, although I could see the awkwardness between them at times.

Kyoko-chan had invited me to eat lunch with her and her friends, and 'Tsuna' she said (notice the lack of honorific?) If I was right, she had a thing for Tsuna-kun as well. If a little push was what they needed, somehow I knew my mission would be impossible to accomplish.

But I didn't have the heart to break them up, so I would just forget about it for now. Realising that I was late for my lunch appointment with my new friends, I broke out into a sprint, and just as I rounded the corner I ran into someone's chest.

Looking up to see who it was, I was shocked to see the guy from the airport looking down at me. And did he seem angry. But… he looked as hot as ever…. "What the hell do you think you are doing herbivore?" Hearing that, and putting it together with the tone, all I could say was, "Oh shit."


End file.
